


Haunted Agony

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only for Jamie, Comfort, Crying, Extremely loud screaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mako is sweet, Screaming, emotional exhaustion, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: The first time it happened Hog thought Rat was being murdered.





	Haunted Agony

The first time it happened Hog thought Rat was being murdered, the wailing and sobbing into the open air, and he was rushing up, towards the loft were Rat used to sleep, before they moved the couch to his shack and they shared a bed. He looked around, frantic trying to find the source of the attack, and instead he found none, Rat’s shrieks reduced into quite, muffled, sobs, he looks over at the smaller man, who’s staring at hims with shameful teary eyes, pillow held against his mouth by his left hand, eyes squeezing shut as he shrieks into the pillow, and his body writhes on the sheets.

Hog slowly steps closer, worry and confusion washing over him, before he realizes Jamie’s leg stump is twitching and spasming intime with the sudden episodes of pain. He drops his weapons and walks over, and Jamie quickly lowers the pillow, trying to form words through his pained and terrified haze, only mumbling before the next wave of spasms strike him, and he sobs in pain, instinctively curling, hand squeezing down on the stump of his leg.

Roadhog sits on the edge of his bed, makes a soft grunt, pulling Rat close before digging his huge fingers into the tender, spasming, taunt flesh, and the lithe form of his charge thrashes, tries to push it away. The skin is tender and sore, and...and he starts to knead deeper and it feels good, the taunt feeling seeming to melt slightly. Eventually Junkrat’s left nothing more than an exhausted wreck with snot and tears drying on his lithe face. Hog tenses in surprise when the younger man lays his head against his shoulder, occasionally still trembling, before the larger of them wraps his arms around the other not a word passing between them.

From then on it becomes kind of a routine, on the nights Jamie wakes up sobbing from pains that shouldn't exist anymore Mako is there to make it better.

\--

It’s usually quite at night in the Overwatch HQ, but the “usual” was thrown out the window when the Junker’s had joined their numbers. The first few weeks it was nothing more than the occasional high pitched laugh, or the thrum of some heavy music, echoing down the hall.

The screaming started at three A.M, the whole base echoing with it, it sounded like a man was dying in there walls, being tortured beyond belief, and members of the organization were quick to rush towards the sound, only to find it died down.

A quick head count was done concluding the Junkers were missing from the group, dread setting in before they rushed to there assigned room. A hand was raised to knock but there was a pause, a hard, muffled, sob finding its way out of the door, before a deep rumble fallows it.

“Shh, s’ okay, I’ve got ye, gonna make it better. I’m ‘ere.Tha’s it, s’ okay to cry.” the rumble obviously meant to not be heard by an outside party, and suddenly the sobbing, though still muffled through the door, is louder, hitched breaths. An awkward feeling settles over the other members, they share a concerned glance before making a silent decision that this isn’t there concern, the Junker’s will deal with it.

\--

Jamie lay gasping in Mako’s arms, trembling and cringing, bullets whizzing past them, his flesh hand squeezing at the base of his prosthetic, close to tears. Those big arms shielded him, Mako billowing over his shoulder, “GONNA’ NEED SOME HELP OVER ‘ERE!” ducking his head down as a larger projectile whizzed by. He heard the quick thudding of heavy armor followed by the soft patter of a very familiar duo.

Reinhardt takes one glance before sliding behind them and putting his shield up, Ana rushing over to Jamison, who’s trembling only got worse, teeth clenching down as his fingers dug into the flesh.

“Is he okay?” She asked with worry, and Mako grunted, now that he didn’t have to worry about bullets nearly as much, quick to pull Jamison’s prosthetic up, a panicked noise in his throat. Ana looks up with concern and confusion, but he ignores her in favor of grabbing the mangled stump and pressing his thumbs into it, a few, by now, well trained moves and Jamie’s chest began to heave less, the trembling only came in short bursts, the tears struggling to slip through with relief rather than agony. Eventually he glanced over his shoulder at Reinhardt, who’s shield was close to breaking, before grabbing Jamie’s limb, and Jamie himself, dashing inside to safety, pushing Ana to stay with Rein. Jamie needed time, a moment to recollect. It wasn’t the first time during high risk situation’s he’s had to deal with Jamie’s sudden phantom pains.

He cradles him gently, rubbing his back slowly as the smaller Junker caught his breath, it took a long time, not the longest he’s had to sit and hold him tough, before he calmed down enough to feel the sleepiness set in, Hog knew there was no bringing Jamie back from this state, at least not without unbalancing his already weakened emotional state. So he stayed in the dark, in a house that blocked the outside world from leaking in. Jamie needed the lack of intense stimuli to properly recover.

He gave his head a gentle stroke, kissed his ear, and gently stood up. Soon after he got a message through his com announcing a victory against Talon, and Roadhog felt relieved. He carried Jamie and his detached prosthetic back to the drop ship.

He won’t admit it, but it never got any easier, hearing those agonized screams, or those sobs of pure agonized horror. But it never stopped him from helping Jamie, never stopped him from soothing the pain away.

Because, he knew, that if he didn’t no one would, no one could, Junkrat wouldn’t let them. So it was his job to make everything okay.

Mako was really good at making Jamie feel okay.


End file.
